


Hurt

by Murkylo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkylo/pseuds/Murkylo
Summary: a tiny drabble because I love to suffer





	

Yuuri Katsuki sat at the far back of the board room as his fellow skaters conversed around him. His eyes began to follow Viktor Nikiforov as a way to forget about the fact that he just placed last in the International Grand Prix and no doubt brought shame to his country all in one night. 

He sighed heavily and began to observe Viktor's sharp jawline and crystal blue eyes----that were now eyeing him in an icy stare. Heat began to spread across his cheeks all the way up to his ears, meanwhile Viktor gave him a sly smirk; never breaking eye contact. 

Yuuri was knee-deep in embarrassment at this point which dissolved into shock as Viktor made his way toward him. 

“Katsuki Yuuri?” 

Yuuri was taken aback by how smooth his name rolled off of Viktor's tongue, his trademark Russian accent highlighting every syllable. 

“Y-y-es, that's me, is there something wrong?” Yuuri stuttered out. 

“Not at all, come with me.” His suave, persuasive voice got Yuuri out of his chair and around Viktor's finger. Excitement welled inside of him as he let Viktor guide him through the venue all the way to the backdoor. As soon as they were out of the door, Viktor quickly cornered the shorter man; placing his hands beside his ears. 

 

“What-what are you doing?” Yuuri mumbled in a fit of embarrassment; no doubt blushing all the way to his ears. 

Viktor remained silent and leaned in closed his eyes, nervousness grew inside Yuuri; his head swirling. 

World Champion Viktor Nikiforov wants to hook up with me? He thought hastily. 

Coming to a conclusion; he instinctively shut his eyes and leaned towards him. Seconds passed as Yuuri awaited Viktor's lips against his, he was greeted with a fit of sharp laughter. 

Yuuri's eyes flew open to see an amused Viktor scrolling through his phone. 

“You're so easy, so gullible, just like Jean said.'' Another toxic snicker escaped his lips. “How desperate do you have to be, to believe that I would ever kiss a failure like you.'' 

Every word coming out of Viktor's glossed lips took a jab at him. His emotions rose to the surface, embarrassment gave way to a sliver of anger that dissolved as soon as he realized that Viktor was right. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he accepted the fact that he's a failure, always was,always will be.


End file.
